


Tell Me Something True

by Eliza



Series: Following You for Eternity [1]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: springkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-17
Updated: 2007-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So that's what that was all about.  Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Something True

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SpringKink prompt: "Angry sex, where Sanzo knows what he's doing"   
> Beta'ed by Rana, who knows how to deal with touchy blonds.

The punch isn't a surprise, he has it coming, but the strength behind it leaves him reeling from more than the physical blow. Who'd guess that Sanzo holds so much power in such a scrawny frame?

"He'll be fine, Sanzo. Hakkai wouldn't lie to you about that," Gojyo says, licking at the blood on his lip.

"That statement shouldn't have to be in the future tense. He was coming to rescue you."

And the monkey's distraction saved his ass, Gojyo's fully aware of that. If letting Sanzo beat the crap out of him is a way to make it up to Goku, then he can take it. For a while. He tells himself this again as the slam against the wall takes his breath from him, along with a little more of his patience.

"Why?" Sanzo snarls, searching for something in Gojyo's face. "Why do you insist on being so fucking selfish? You know that neither one of the morons in the other room will let you get away with being stupid all alone."

"And why did you come along?"

The arm at his throat tells him he's not likely to get an answer to that question. But he also decides that if Goku wants him bloody and bruised as atonement, the saru can do it himself. Gojyo grins, hoping his teeth are stained pink.

"You keep getting closer, cherry-chan," he rasps through a three-quarters closed throat. "I think I have my answer."

The crack of his head against the wall at his back blinds him for a moment. But it's Sanzo's kiss that keeps his head spinning. Gojyo isn't used to being right about things like this. He's still not sure he is right. There has to be a catch. Sanzo's supposed to roll his eyes and run away when Gojyo makes a suggestive comment.

"I think you're a moron," Sanzo sneers and still only moves enough to look Gojyo in the eye. The voice is right, and so is the glare, and he very likely is a moron, but Gojyo's not going to be the one to back down from this fight. He's made his living by keeping his tells to a minimum, so Sanzo startles when Gojyo's hands frame his face and Gojyo takes a kiss for himself.

This time Sanzo does take a couple of steps back, but Gojyo is pissed enough to follow him. And selfish enough not to want to give up the feeling of Sanzo's mouth against his. He never stays where he's not wanted, though, so he prepares himself to pull away when Sanzo's hands move to his shoulders. Hands that grip rather than push.

What the hell is Sanzo trying to do to him?!

He's never kissed anyone he was mad at, but then no one ever makes him as mad as Sanzo does. He pushes instead, pushes Sanzo farther across the room, pushes farther into Sanzo's mouth. He wants to pull as well, pull off the damn black sheath keeping Sanzo's skin from his hands, pull Sanzo's body closer to his. He gets the last wish when Sanzo stops suddenly, but before Gojyo can enjoy the feeling, his shin hits the bedframe. "The hell?!" he curses, stepping back instinctively from the pain.

"It's a bed." Sanzo smirks. "Do you need instructions?"

"Only in how to get this off." Gojyo runs his fingertip over the border of skin and cloth at Sanzo's shoulder and Sanzo frowns at him. "Hakkai always undresses you when you're unconscious, and you've never let me watch otherwise."

Sanzo lifts an eyebrow, tugs the bottom of the shirt out of his jeans, grips it and pulls it over his head. Gojyo swears it doesn't even muss his hair.

"No way!"

"You really are a moron." Sanzo does the same to Gojyo's shirt while Gojyo tries to wrap his mind around what he's just seen. Bloody monk and his magic clothes! It's like the assortment of things Sanzo can pull out of his sleeves. A fan that big should not fit! He scowls down at Sanzo, who is now sitting on the bed. And yawning.

For some perfectly reasonable reason, that yawn really annoys the shit out of him, and so he does what he's always wanted to do when Sanzo annoys him--he shoves Sanzo hard. Sanzo bounces when his back first hits the mattress, but before he stops, Gojyo straddles him and glares. Hard. Their faces are surrounded by the curtain of his hair, which always gets Hakkai really hot, but that's not why he's doing it! And he certainly doesn't mean for Sanzo to wrap his fingers in it and tug. Hard. So that their lips crash together and the bleeding starts again. And Sanzo's skin shouldn't look so cool and feel so hot. And oh, fuck, Gojyo can feel everything.

Hard.

It distracts him--he'll admit it--that's why Sanzo can roll them over. Pin him under. Pull him out. Gojyo lets his head sink into the mattress as he enjoys the one part of Sanzo's body that does get a regular workout. He's felt the weight of that gun; the grip Sanzo has on his cock doesn't surprise him in the least. The lips on his neck do though; hot and wet, two words he'd never associate with their frigid monk. He follows the waistband of Sanzo's jeans with his fingertips and slips his hand down the back. Sanzo laughs wryly against his neck.

"You think that's the way it's going to go?" Sanzo growls.

Gojyo licks his lips, not bothering to open his eyes or lift his head as Sanzo runs teeth along the edge of his ear. Damn it, Hakkai must have been talking out of turn! "I don't care which way it goes, as long as it goes sometime soon. Or you stop doing that."

Sanzo stops. Which is, again, annoying. So again Gojyo pushes the annoying monk, just enough to get at the fastenings on Sanzo's jeans. He pushes the denim down over Sanzo's hips, might as well take the advantage while he has it. He doesn't have it long. Sanzo backs up off of the bed, and when Gojyo tries to follow, he ends up flat on his back again. Sanzo strips him of his pants in one hard pull, taking some skin with them. The complaint dies in Gojyo's mouth, which goes dry at the sight of Sanzo sliding out of his own jeans.

Maybe not caring which way it goes is not such a good idea.

The thought must be showing on his face, because Sanzo smirks and says, "Scared?"

Bastard.

"No more than usual." There. Let him chew on that a bit.

The smirk takes on a different quality and Sanzo kneels on the bed again, straddling one of Gojyo's legs. He leans in and whispers, "Would it help if I said I'll be gentle with you, cherry-chan?"

Gojyo shivers...shudders! He shudders at the thought. "It would help if we shut up." He doesn't wait for a reply, he kisses Sanzo instead--hard, rough, nothing like.... AAAH! He's not going to think about it!!.

The need for air breaks the kiss and before he can take a second breath, Sanzo says, "What do you have?"

"Huh?"

"Or do you let Hakkai take care of the preparations as well?"

Oh. And hey! But Gojyo brought Hakkai's bag into the room, so all he has to do is roll over to reach over the end of the bed. A brush of his fingers around the edge of the bag finds the right pocket, and he tosses the jar over his shoulder at Sanzo before pushing himself up. Trying to push himself up. Sanzo's leaning on his back, chin on his shoulder, hand running down his side, over his hip. Over his ass. Gojyo swallows hard as Sanzo continues the stroke down the back of his thigh, then up the inside, brushing the undersides of his balls, pressing firmer, moving higher.

"You are scared," Sanzo says, the mocking tone comfortably familiar. "I can feel your heartbeat through your back."

"That's not fear." Gojyo looks over his shoulder and grins. "Cherry-chan. Do you need instructions?"

Sanzo lifts an eyebrow and lifts the jar. The scent is subtle, clean herbs and an underlying sweetness. Gojyo doesn't know what Hakkai puts in it but just a whiff acts as an aphrodisiac. In that light, the shock of Sanzo's fingers might be a good thing, but that doesn't stop Gojyo from sending a glare over his shoulder. "They don't practice common courtesy in the temples? That's cold!"

"Wimp."

Wimp?! Gojyo glances around his other shoulder. Yeah, he can reach. He dips his fingers into the jar and then wraps them around Sanzo's cock before his skin can warm the ointment. He doesn't know what kind of reaction he was expecting, but he doesn't think this is it. Sanzo twists his wrist, and the fingers he has inside Gojyo, as he hisses in a breath. The sensation makes Gojyo drop his forehead onto the mattress and lift his hips off. But he doesn't let go, although Sanzo is moving into Gojyo's fist in a way that makes Gojyo think letting go sooner rather than later would be better.

He doesn't get the chance to make the choice. Sanzo pulls away from his hand and pulls his hips completely off of the bed. No, "May I?" No, "Are you ready?" Sanzo just pushes, not fast, but steady, and as inexorable as his will. And Gojyo reacts to that will the way he always reacts; he snaps and snarls and bends. He arches, fully on his hands and knees as Sanzo takes his first real thrust, adjusting slowly as Sanzo's pace quickens until-- "Ah! Yeah, that's-- Oh fuck!"

There's a derisive snort as a reply, but Gojyo didn't expect a real one anyway. He tosses his head back, trying to get some cooler air on his face, and it gets held there, Sanzo's hand gripping his hair. Part of his brain is telling him to complain about the treatment, but the rest of his brain is telling it to shut up, because the slight sting of his scalp is travelling down his body and settling in his cock. Which Sanzo seems to be considering actually touching. Gojyo surges back with Sanzo's next stroke.

"Fuck," Sanzo snarls under his breath, tightens his grip on Gojyo's hair and on his cock, leaving Gojyo gasping. Not that the heat surging though his body wouldn't have done it anyway. He considers holding back, but doesn't trust that Sanzo wouldn't finish first and leave him hanging. It's then he hears Sanzo's soft groan, and that does it. He's gone.

Heat pours out of him as he pushes forward, into him as he pushes back, and it isn't until he can hear above the roar of his own breath that he realizes the heat was from more than Sanzo's skin. Sanzo has let go of Gojyo's hair, but a good portion of it seems to be stuck under his cheek as he pants hot air across Gojyo's back. Gojyo is reluctant to disturb this moment; the times that Sanzo leans on anyone are very rare and precious. And short, as a few breaths later Sanzo unwraps his hand from Gojyo's cock with an irritated, "Ch'," and wipes it on the bed.

"Hakkai is not going to appreciate that," Gojyo says, making sure to roll onto the hip away from the wet spot.

"It's yours. I'm sure he's used to it."

Gojyo blinks, too distracted to fully appreciate the sight of Sanzo shimmying into those tight jeans. He tries not to smile, that would give the game away so much more obviously than Sanzo's tone has. Hakkai just might appreciate that wet spot in his bed after all, if it's accompanied by this piece of information. Sanzo being jealous or envious, or feeling anything about any of them, can only be a change for the better.

Eventually. Gojyo can only hope that change stops leaving so many bruises.


End file.
